


Succublessed

by Riteliso



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riteliso/pseuds/Riteliso
Summary: You wake up magically a girl; transformed by a succubus. What next?
Kudos: 7





	Succublessed

You wake up on a sunny day, the rays from the window blinding you as you shuffle up into a seated position. Yawning, you realize you aren’t wearing what you were when you went to bed. You’re wearing… A hoodie. A hoodie that isn’t yours. It’s too big for you, and you know you’ve seen it somewhere… As you brush long, black hair out of your face you realize who it belongs to. A friend of a friend… Johnny. He was tall, strong, and charismatic. Why were you wearing his hoodie? Why did… Why was the hair that fell onto your face long, black, and straight..? You get up, your body feeling… unnatural. Your legs are skinny, you feel too light… Your uncertain footsteps stamp their way into your bathroom and gaze into the mirror.

You’re a girl… A pretty girl. Long, straight, black hair… Well-defined features… Cute and perky breasts… You spend a moment groping yourself, partially to see what is and isn’t there, partially because… You’ve never gotten to grope someone before. Not like  _ this _ at least… You find out your cock is gone. You… You’d expect to feel scared and disappointed. But… You know part of you wanted this. You’re a beautiful girl. And it took no work at all. You reach into your new hoodie’s pockets as your naked legs take you back to your bed. You pull out a letter.

“You hosted my spirit for a month and a half. I’m a succubus. Your body will slowly change back to its original form as long as you don’t get knocked up in the next week. If that happens, you’ll be trapped as a succubus forever. Trust me. Keeping it short, you wouldn’t understand the specifics. Peace.”

...You really didn’t know what to make of the letter. You’d imagine it was a prank, but… It was equally as believable as waking up a girl. You checked your phone. The first thing you notice is your lock screen is a selfie of your new body balls deep gagging on a cock, and unlocking the phone shows it resting on your face. The second thing you notice… Is the letter’s time was right. It’s been a month and a half since you last went to sleep.

Your heart sinks. But at the same time, it’s racing. Suddenly you feel empty… Thirsty… Hungry. You gulp, and lay back, beginning to touch your new pussy. Massaging your clit… That felt kinda like rubbing the head of your cock… It was comparable, at least. But when you slowly and cautiously slipped a finger inside yourself… It was like nothing you’d ever felt before. Your mouth is agape as you slowly slide your finger in and out, moans falling out of your mouth before you can stop them. You slip in another finger. Pull out your phone. Pull up your favourite video… You keep fingerfucking harder and harder. You can feel yourself getting close as you arch your back… But.. You can’t cum. You keep going as more and more minutes pass, alternating what fingers you use, scrolling through all your favourite videos. None of them are getting you any closer. You press the home button to find some pictures you’d saved, but the image of your home screen slaps you in the face. That cock… Was it really in your own throat? How did it fit… Did… Did he make it fit? You bet he did. You bet he had his hands on your head as he crammed it all in. It must not have been easy. You must have been choking, gagging, suffocating… And he got it all in anyway. You shudder. Shake. Cringe. Moan. Yowl…

You still didn’t cum.

You were so close.

So on the edge…

And you still didn’t get to cum.

You know what you have to do.

And so you get on your way to doing it. Pants. Drug store. Condoms. A lot of them. Three boxes should be enough… You don’t know how long it’ll take to turn back, but whoever you end up fucking… There’s no way they can go through this many. Lube, too. Plenty. You rush back home and scroll through your contacts. You tap your best friend, and text him explaining the situation. Obviously, he’s skeptical. But after a heartfelt phone call outlining your needs, wants, and saying things only you would know, he’s on his way.

You notice something in your contacts once he’s on his way. Well, two things. A contact that says “Daddy<3” and a text group with… nearly a dozen contacts in it. Some of them without names, just the numbers… You breathe deeply, knowing that must have been the succubus, and that… “daddy” must have been the one in the pictures on your phone. Your hand reaches down and rubs you through your pants, as you open up the gallery… There’s so many pictures of you… God, you were such a-

You hear the knock at the door and bolt up. Your friend looks you over and hugs you. You talk, you cry a bit, and spend time together like you usually would when you were feeling bad. But… You both knew how the night was gonna end. After you beat him in his favourite game for the third time in a row, you were play wrestling. Staring in each other’s eyes. Making out. It became a blur as the makeout session lasted longer and longer, clothed bodies rubbing each other more and more until your friend took it out. You wanted to blow him, but you wanted him to last as long as possible in your pussy. You cupped his balls, gave the shaft a kiss, and slipped on the condom. He stripped you. You felt like a piece of meat. You’d begged your best friend to fuck you. You knew nothing would be the same again and you didn’t give a shit.

The bed was soaked. Your pussy was soaked. You slipped him in. He held you close, thrusting down into you from on top. It felt wonderful… The succubus must have already broken in your pussy, because you were certain your first time would hurt… But you could feel it exactly as you’d dreamed. The slapping of their flesh against yours as your eyes glazed over, your mind slipping just a bit as you began memorizing the shape, size, and veins of your friend’s cock just by the feeling of it sliding into you again and again…  _ slamming _ into you again and again~! He was speeding up~! You were getting close~! Closer and closer as your quivering pussy clenched down around his cock. You came, shivering and moaning. Drooling… He was hilted all the way inside of you. You could feel him pulsing. He came with you.

It was… Awkward as you said your goodbyes. Especially since you couldn’t even stand after all this… But he left, smiling. You were happy that nobody’s emotions seemed to get the better of them. You tried to sleep. You couldn’t… You… You needed more. A lot more. You texted… You texted the group chat you’d found. Texted them your address. There was no way all of them were still awake, anyway, and… Well, one dick definitely wouldn’t be enough tonight.

It was barely 10 minutes before you were bouncing on a dick again. You’d never even met this person. Then a neighbour came in. You thought for a voice complaint, but soon he was fucking your ass from behind. You were getting double penetrated not even an hour after you lost your virginity… And it felt so good. You came fast. The two used you until each of them was done, and you managed to cum again during that time. You didn’t get a chance to take a breath, your room was filling up. One grabbed your hair and forced you to blow them as others cheered him on, the flavour of precum soaking and coating your mouth. Gagging, choking, gasping for air every chance you got before shortly cum was dripping down your chin. Slap to the face, turning you on way more than you thought it would as you’re pushed onto the bed, legs spread, and watch someone roll on a condom. In seconds you’re in a mating press, another cock pushing past your lips and strangers grabbing your hands and putting them on their own cocks. You do your best to please everyone, as people start keeping a tally of how many loads have been blown on your thigh. As the man in your pussy blows his load, you gag on the cock in your throat before he pulls out and covers your face in fresh, hot cum. You lean your head up to wipe it off, and get pushed forwards onto all fours. You wipe it off just in time for the two you were jerking off to take position in front of and behind you. Before you can tell them you need a minute, a full, tied condom that was in your pussy just moments ago slaps onto your face and you start sucking. You don’t care anymore. You can fuck yourself to death on these strangers and it’d be the best decision you’d ever made, you think to yourself as you get slammed doggystyle. More and more tallys… Every position you’d ever heard of… Many you hadn’t even heard of..! Until… No more condoms.

‘You bought too much lube,’ you thought as they all lined up behind you. They had been drinking your coffee as you’d been fucked far past the point of exhaustion. Making sure they could do you as long as they wanted. But now they were just about done. The first one slipped into your asshole. Big. With foreskin. Came inside your ass. Second one. A bit smaller. No foreskin. Came on your belly. Third. Fourth. Fifth. The sixth one was the biggest one… That’s how it felt at least. By the seventh you could barely feel your ass anymore as people lubed you up again and again and fucked the last dude’s cum out of your ass only to replace it with their own. You blacked out at the 8th…

But the tallies showed that… Everyone got another go in before they left. There were… There were over 30 tallies once you woke up. You could still taste the cum… It was all dried onto your skin… A messy, and thorough cleanup was required. ‘I should have learned my lesson… Th-that shouldn’t be something I wanna do again…’ you thought. But you wanted it again. You just didn’t like the cleanup. Everything even near your bed reeked of cum and it took forever to get the smell out of the air. You had to get it out of the air. It made you too horny…

You were laying in bed. Yesterday was… Weird. Your life was starting to feel disjointed. You didn’t know how much longer you could live like this… Well, that was a lie. You wanted to live like this forever. You couldn’t believe you were out of condoms. It took… One night. Your phone rings. Your ringtone is the sound of the succubus who possessed your body and turned it into what it is now… Moaning and screaming in pleasure. ‘This cock will split me in two…’ ‘Knock me up, daddy…’ You answer it, you can’t handle listening to it anymore… It’s driving you wild.

It’s the contact labeled daddy.

**“I can be there in 5 minutes if you were still wanting to do it raw.”**

Deep breaths… Be rational... 

“Make it 3 minutes and you can stay the night.”

**“Deal. I’ve got the goods, too. So no worries there, doll.”**

You were gonna do it. An impulsive decision to stay a girl- a  _ succubus _ \- for all eternity.

The door opened fast.

It was Johnny.

Well, no. Not anymore.

It was daddy.

You got on your knees and opened your mouth, begging for the taste of cock once more but he placed a tab of something on your tongue… You asked if it was ecstacy and he just said ‘No, it’s new. It’s better.’ He must have been right because you couldn’t get off your knees as your pussy started drooling a waterfall of feminine fluids. Finally he took his cock out. It was… Comically large. It almost didn’t seem real as it laid across your face. You… You’d seen a lot of porn. This was… Bigger. Than any of them. You’d seen it on the home and lock screen… Was… Was he not even fully hard in them..?

Your tongue glided over the head and shaft, lubing it up for its trip into your throat. You knew there was no way you were gonna be able to take the whole thing, but you had to try… You placed your lips around the tip, and pushed your way forwards… forwards… forwards… Maybe a quarter of the way down his monolith cock. You’d done your best…

Strong, manly hands on the back of your head. Pulling you closer… closer… How was… How was your throat doing this..? You could feel it stretching… Almost unnaturally… Your gag reflex was completely gone… You could feel the details on his cock. The head sliding so far down your throat it was nearing your  _ chest. _ You were kissing his base… Finally…

He slammed into your body again and again. Like you were less than a cheap whore. Like you were a dollar flesh toy. He was an alpha male, and you were his fuckmeat tonight. The sensation of his cock gliding through your throat… His hefty balls slapping your chin… The pulsing of his cock as pre coated the back of your tongue and throat…

Cum. Suddenly. All at once. Pumping. The sound of your gulps… The feeling of getting actually  _ filled. _ The flavour from what was making its way up into your mouth… Musky. Salty. The incomparable flavour of the hot, pearly white sauce...

You squirted. Embarrassingly, you came so hard that you squirted onto your own floor. From swallowing basically a stranger’s cum.

He pulled out of your throat.

Tossed you onto your bed.

Lined up with your cunt.

And started fucking.

Pushing more and more in each thrust.

He wasn’t easing in- wasn’t preparing you.

But last night’s escapades- what the succubus must have done beforehand…

You could take it.

You could take  _ a lot _ of it.

His breath on your neck…

Oh, god, his hand on your thigh as he mangled you into whatever position he wanted.

He put you in a mating press position.

You wrapped your legs around him.

He started fucking even harder.

He spat on your face.

You came again.

The unrelenting force… You started to think he was something supernatural- but he wasn’t, was he? You were just too weak… In no time, you lost to cock. If it wasn’t this cock… If it wasn’t  _ daddy’s  _ cock it would have been another.

Your moans were shaking the glass. Your upstairs neighbour stomped on the ground trying to get you to shut up. You didn’t give a fuck.

Because daddy was pulsing again.

Daddy pressed himself in all the way.

You couldn’t breathe…

Couldn’t think…

The hard, hard pulses.

The difference in doing it raw.

You came again. A trembling, shivering, moaning mess that couldn’t even breathe under a true alpha.

Feeling his cum smear itself inside of you. Feeling his weaker thrusts inside of you, your sluttly little cunt milking free the very last that was in his shaft.

He pulled out. You gasped for breath. Your body heated up… You were sitting there, burning as he got up to get himself something to drink, leaving you there like a used tissue.

Like trash.

Deep breaths. His cum, raping the eggs in your womb. But you know what that means?

You were turning into a succubus. Your primal form beginning to take shape… Nails turn to claws, skin turned red, eyes a piercing yellow, ram horns growing from the sides of your head, your hair tangled in them. Chest swelling. Runes searing themselves in your newly demonic flesh. Your bed and hoodie burst into flames as you sat up in bed. Growling. A snarl through those newly sharpened teeth.

Watch out, Johnathan.

Mommy’s home.


End file.
